L'éducation sexuelle de Burt Hummel
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Kurt a un jour dit à son père qu'il devrait s'éduquer. Et il le fit... avec des brochures... Mais quelques mois plus tard,  alors qu'il a tout oublié de cette conversation et de ces brochures et alors que Kurt a déjà été de l'avant, Burt fit le prochain p
1. Chapter 1

Écrit pour le Glee_Angst_Meme. J'ai presque terminé d'écrire cette histoire, donc la suite devrait venir en un seul chapitre... dès que je l'aurai traduite... Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pairing: BurtKurt; Burt/Carole; Kurt/Blaine_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Kurt a un jour dit à son père qu'il devrait s'éduquer. Et il le fit... avec des brochures... Mais quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'il a tout oublié de cette conversation et de ces brochures et alors que Kurt a déjà été de l'avant, Burt fit le prochain pas dans son éducation...

* * *

><p><strong>L'éducation sexuelle de Burt Hummel <strong>

L'homme a besoin d'une seule chose dans sa vie pour ne jamais cesser d'être heureux: de l'imagination. Peu importe de quelle sorte, un changement dans la routine quotidienne était des plus importants. La vie n'était pas censée être morne; la vie était censée être emplie de surprises...

Burt Hummel n'avait jamais démontré aucun intérêt envers la fantaisie. Pas jusqu'à ce CE jour. Sa vie était plutôt satisfaisante et il avait déjà suffisamment à gérer. Il n'y avait donc aucune étincelle dans ses journées et point plus dans sa vie sexuelle. Tout était aussi platonique que ce devait l'être pour un homme dans la quarantaine. Il prenait les choses comme elle venait et ne poussait jamais les choses plus loin. La seule exception était à propos de son fils, Kurt. Son fils qui était si différent qu'il pouvait à peine le comprendre. Mais même s'il souhaitait qu'il soit hétéro- un fait qui aurait signifié moins de douleur pour lui- Burt n'avait jamais cessé de lutter pour lui offrir la meilleur vie qu'il pouvait avoir. Pour lui donner de nombreuses possibilités. Il avait accepté toutes ses fantaisies; ne s'était jamais plaint de tous les brillants dont il s'était retrouvé couvert des centaines de fois, de toutes ces heures passées à regarder des comédies musicales et des films romantiques ou de toutes ces fois où Kurt l'avait utilisé comme sa propre poupée vivante. Parce qu'il l'aimait, peu importe qui il était, et qu'il avait promis à sa mère qu'il prendrait soin de lui, peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait.

Mais tout avait changé ce jour-là. Ce jour où Burt dut donné à son fil _cette_ conversation- il ne remercierait jamais assez cet enfant, Blaine, pour l'avoir poussé à le faire tant bien même fut-ce été le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie. Pour la première fois, Burt avait vu cette étincelle de fantaisie brûler en lui. Ces brochures qu'il avait donné à son fils décrivaient une mécanique qui ne lui était point familière et qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

Plusieurs mois passèrent avant que Burt ne revienne qu'à ce questionner sur ce sujet qu'il avait fini par oublié. C'est en passant dans la chambre de son fils qu'il redécouvrit les brochures qui ramèrent tous ces questionnements à son esprit...

**_*Pourquoi diable aiment-ils le sexe anal?*_**

Bien sûr, Burt était conscient qu'il s'agissait là de la seule façon pour deux garçons amoureux de se sentir 'connectés', mais où était le plaisir? Il ne pouvait que songer à la douleur qui en résultait. Même s'il avait dit à Kurt que le sexe devait seulement être une façon de se sentir 'connecté' à celui qu'on aimait, bien se sentir importait également. À tout le moins, ça l'était pour lui.

Quelques jours passèrent et cette pensée était toujours bien présente dans son esprit. Plus d'une fois, il s'était surpris à vouloir chercher de l'information sur le web, mais chaque fois, il avait fait marche arrière. Il était trop effrayé des photos qu'il pourrait découvrir...


	2. Chapter 2

Écrit pour le Glee_Angst_Meme. J'ai finalement décidé de poster selon le modèle original, ça sera moins compliqué ainsi! :P Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pairing: BurtKurt; Burt/Carole; Kurt/Blaine_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Kurt a un jour dit à son père qu'il devrait s'éduquer. Et il le fit... avec des brochures... Mais quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'il a tout oublié de cette conversation et de ces brochures et alors que Kurt a déjà été de l'avant, Burt fit le prochain pas dans son éducation...

* * *

><p><strong>L'éducation sexuelle de Burt Hummel- partie 1<strong>

Trois semaines passèrent avant que Burt ne prenne finalement le problème en main. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'atténuer l'étrange feu qui brûlait son bas-ventre…

-Carole?

Elle fronça ses sourcils alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient plus durement dans les épaules de l'homme. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix de Burt transperçait d'insécurité. Elle pouvait presqu'y entendre son anxiété. Plus encore, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Burt d'interrompre un baiser. Pas un baiser qu'ils se donnaient alors qu'ils étaient nus dans leur lit, sur le point de ressentir des choses fantastiques…

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Burt? Demanda-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas le pousser là où il hésitait à aller.

Il évita son regard quelques secondes avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser ne fut pas long, mais cela n'enleva rien à son intensité. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, il mordit sa langue et dit :

-Je sais que nous n'avons rien fait qui sorte de l'ordinaire par le passé et je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas essayer autre chose. Mais il y a une chose que j'ai en tête depuis un moment… Et je me demande ce que ça fait, comment ça peut faire du bien. Si ça te va, je veux que tu l'essaies avec moi…

Elle pouvait dire à quel point il était nerveux. Il bougea un peu au-dessus d'elle et il baissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, essayant une fois encore d'éviter son regard. Elle prit doucement sa joue en coupe, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Il leva sa tête vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux essayer, Burt?

-Anal.

Les mots ne furent qu'à peine dit, davantage soufflés. Elle se tendit légèrement. De toutes les fantaisies sexuelles dont elle avait entendu parler, ce n'était celle à laquelle elle aurait pensé`en premier. Burt capta son geste.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés, dit-il rapidement. Je suis désolé, c'était une idée stupide…

Il était sur le point de s'écarter d'elle lorsqu'elle s'empara de ses poignets et appuya sa main libre au bas de son dos.

-Reste, c'est d'accord, dit-elle en tremblant légèrement. Tu as raison. Nous n'avons jamais rien tenté qui sorte de l'ordinaire, il est temps de le faire. Et le sexe anal semble une bonne façon de commencer. Juste…

Elle mordit ses lèvres puis le va son regard vers lui.

-Vas-y lentement, d'accord?

Il acquiesça, l'embrassant une fois de plus. Alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ce baiser, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il voulait faire cette expérience. Il ne l'avait lui-même sut que lorsqu'il l'avait demandé. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus excitante en ce monde.

Lorsqu'il abandonna ses lèvres, Burt lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se glisser vers le bas de son corps pour la préparer comme les pamphlets l'indiquaient…


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée, désolée, désolée. Ça à pris énormément de temps je sais. Mais j'ai eu un moment où j'avais la flemme de traduire. Je m'y remets lentement, ça devrait être moins long pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à m'harceler, ça m'obligera à avancer plus vite! :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Note: Cette histoire se veut parodique. Ne la prenez pas trop au sérieux!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>L'éducation sexuelle de Burt Hummel<strong>

Burt ferma les yeux alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser sa femme. Les lèvres douces contre les siennes plus rudes firent en sorte qu'il en voulait davantage. Il approfondit le baiser, pressant sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de Carole alors que sa main gauche prenait sa joue en coupe et que sa droite voyageait jusqu'à son sein. Aussi dur était-il, Burt ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et retirer à Carole sa propre dose de plaisir. Alors qu'il titillait un mamelon, il entendit un doux gémissement et il sourit, content de lui-même. Il glissa légèrement le long de son corps, prenant l'autre dans sa bouche pour le titiller de sa langue. Sa main gauche reposait désormais à plat sur son ventre, ressentant chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. Il suça un peu plus durement alors qu'elle arquait le dos, poussant ses hanches vers le haut.

-Burt, gémit-elle lorsqu'il retira sa bouche d'elle. Fais-le maintenant, tout va bien.

Elle sourit et passa doucement sa main sur sa tête lorsqu'il la regarda. Elle était d'accord pour le faire suelement parce qu'il le lui avait demandé et parce qu'il semblait vraiment enclin à tenter l'expérience. Mais à la vérité, même si elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais mal volontairement et qu'il irait aussi lentement qu'il lui était possible, elle avait peur. Même avec son premier mari ou même avec l'homme qui s'occupait de la pelouse, n'avait jamais fait quelque chose qui sortait autant de l'ordinaire que ça. Elle s'était toujours contenté d'une seule position. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, c'était quelque chose que les hommes aimaient. Pas seulement ceux qui étaient gays et qui n'avaient pas d'autres options quant il était question de sexe avec pénétration, mais également ceux qui étaient hétéro. Elle avait entendu dire que c'était meilleur pour eux puisque c'était plus étroit qu'un vagin. Mais elle n'était pas certaine de comme c'était pour une femme. Une amie à elle avait un jour dit que c'était vraiment douloureux et loin d'être agréable. Mais elle savait également que certaines appréciaient la sensation. Ainsi Carole en était là, étendue sur leur lit, essayant mentalement de se convaincre de le faire alors qu'elle poussait Burt à aller plus vite. En aucune occasion elle n'aurait reculé pour lui enlever cette expérience.

Elle sentit la main quitter son sein, glisser de plus en plus bas sur sa peau. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, même si elle pouvait la sentir ralentir sur son clitoris et y ajouter un peu plus de pression. Elle frissonna désirant davantage, mais la main avait déjà bougé, taquinant désormais périnée.

-Est-ce que ça te plaît? demanda Burt alors que leurs regards se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois.

Elle déglutit, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire, avant de gémir un petit 'oui', alors qu'il pressa un peu plus fort de ses doigts, son autre main ayant quitté son ventre pour trouver sa bulle de plaisir. Prenant une grande inspiration, il baissa sa tête, plaçant sa langue sur son périnée après en avoir éloigné ses doigts. Il bougea son index droit en petits cercles sur son clitoris et fit courir sa langue une ou deux fois. Il pouvait la sentir répondre à son touché, ce qu'il prit comme un bon signe.

De sa main libre, il écarta l'une de ses fesses et glissa sa langue entre elles, se rapprochant de plus en plus proche de son anus. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait un jour à faire ça. Ça lui avait toujours paru dégoûtant et il avait toujours cru qu'il serait malade si un jour il devait le faire. Mais les dépliants étaient clairs à propos d'une chose: l'entrée devait être suffisamment lubrifiée pour éviter des douleurs non nécessaires et des déchirures désagréables. Ils disaient également qu'utiliser sa langue était une bonne façon de le faire. Voyant à quel point sa femme appréciait- gémissant et se tortillant- il se dit finalement que ce n'était pas si dégoûtant et qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Il lécha plus rapidement, faisant des cercles autour de l'anus avant d'y pousser sa langue quelques fois.

Et il s'arrêta. Il retira ses mains et sa bouche d'elle.

-Ça va toujours, mon amour?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, incapable de dire autre chose que de le supplier de lui faire ressentir davantage de sensations. Il ne le fit pas. À la place, il tendit simplement la main vers son tiroir, y prenant le lubrifiant qu'il avait spécialement acheté pour l'occasion.

-Respire, mon amour, dit-il alors qu'il en couvrait ses doigts. Ça va probablement être inconfortable au début, mais arrête-moi si c'est trop douloureux ou trop inconfortable, d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête une fois de plus, cherchant sa joue. Elle la caressa et sourit.

-Oui, Burt. Fais-le maintenant. N'aies pas peur pour moi, ça ira bien.

Elle pouvait voir l'étincelle et le désir briller dans ses yeux. Il le voulait tellement qu'elle savait qu'elle ne lui enlèverait jamais. Alors elle ferma les yeux et agrippa les draps, attendant la douleur.


End file.
